The Ultimate Showdown: Comato vs. Shinzui
One dusky evening after spending his entire day running errands, Comato was a bit excited to return home. He and his brother Kaio had been preparing for their match all week. And finally Comato will get the chance to take all his frustration and anger out on his brother while beating the crap out of him. This thought alone excited Comato to the point were his was actually sprinting. Running at a faster pace, Comato sensed an enormously powerful chakra. Just ahead of him. Wanting to know who it was, Comato went to check it out. That evening, little known to many, would uncover a lot of events. Bored of his travels, the Chiekage of Reikaigakure in the Land Of Wisdom, Shinzui Uchiha or better known has Kiba(牙;Fang), took shelter in the great forests of the Fire Nation, from his trip to the Leaf. Covered in a dark black cloak that hid his identity. Wanting no disturbance to his short nap, he had raised his chakra level mixed with pure demonic killing intent to ward of living creatures from the area. Little did he know, somebody would be foolish enough to track the source of such malicious chakra. Closing in on the man, Comato flared his chakra to try to get his attention. Comato jumped from a tree, making a loud thud. Standing before the stranger, Comato stated, "Who are you?" He questioned the unknown person. Shinzui woke up, after the loud thud had got his nerves, jumping from his resting place, he gracefully landed in front of the Konoha Shinobi, Getting the smell, of his own clansmen and that of his enemies, Shinzui gave a faint smile from within the cloak. "Who are you ? can't you allow a man to sleep to his peace ?" Shinzui questioned the young shinobi in a effort to avoid the earlier question. By this time, Shinzui's chakra smell had dropped to zero and the man gave no sign of chakra left within him, "Who would have known, all this chakra untraceability was the work of some modifications done by them," Shinzui's mind wondered. "You don't look like your from around here. Are you trying to intrude?" Comato said placing his hand on his head slightly scratching it trying to figure out who the stranger was. "I hope not, Whoareyou." Comato joked combining the words from the question into one word, just to use it as he name. "I am not from here, and I dont plan to intrude, infact I just visited your beloved village and am back in one piece, speak of Village security, I am an Uchiha btw, if that answers your question" Shinzui said in a way to provoke the Konoha Shinobi. "And I'm the Sage of Six Paths!" Comato continued to joke. "But seriously, where are you from. I didn't know about any Uchiha....." Comato paused. "Wait, you're an Uchiha? And you live out side of this village. I'm gonna have to bring you in for questioning." Comato told his new discovered Uchiha kinfolk. "Will you come peacefully or will things have to get crazy?" "Pick yourself any of the two, and ta-da land yourself in trouble, though I wouldnt mind giving you more trouble by going crazy" Shinzui said with a smile on his face. "Alright." Comato said arming himself with a single kunai. "I can use that warm up anyway. Comato said slightly getting excited. Shinzui's face didn't give up its smile, has his eyes known for collecting details, saw weird markings on the Kunai the shinobi was holding. "So, that pesky technique of the fourth hokage, is still alive in your hands eh ? I expect some competition Shinzui said, has he armed himself with a Gunbai and a Sword which he summoned from a Scroll. Comato charged the man, with the kunai in hand Comato swung at Shinzui. "''I can already tell this so going to the be one hell of a fight." Comato thoughr to himself. Shinzui waited has Comato gained some distance towards him, teh elder Uchiha unleashed radiating waves of Yin-Yang chakra, that created a anti-gravity field around the place, causing anything, living or non-living to float aimlessly in the air. This attack was followed by another one, in-which Shinzui released a larger burst of chakra, creating three fūma shuriken shaped chakra aimed at Comato. "That works just like Kadino's telekinesis ability. But its on less focused scale." Comato's eyes turned red as his Sharingan spun to life, changing from its three tomoe state to its Eternal Mangekyō form. Comato made a shockwave using Kadino with his Lightning Release, hoping to knock Shinzui off his feet to undo the anti gravity jutsu and repel any other jutsu he was using. Shinzui smiled, "''You are useless, how can you ever defame your eyes, using them to fight such lowly battle," he said has he quickly placed his Gunbai before him, deflecting the lightning based telekinetic attack back to a hovering defenseless Comato. "You're one to talk. That attack is so unoriginal. The only person I've known to use that is Madara." Comato floated unaffected by his reflected attack. The reason being is because Comato had used his elemental bending to absorb the lightning while simultaneously having Kadino activated with automatically generated a forcefield around him. As Comato was absorbing his own technique, Shinzui grinned, "A Chakra absorber, now this is getting interesting," Shinzui undid his previous Mass Inverter technique to make Comato suddenly fall to the ground unexpectedly. Before the jōnin would touch the ground however, Shinzui waved his gunbai to create powerful gusts of wind, that blew away the earth and whatever in it to a far of distance, uprooting several trees in the process. Comato couldn't dodge the wind in midair nor the debris. Ultimately, he was hit by the incoming attack and was sent back crashing in to the ground. Since he was already formed a forcefield around himself, he managed to regain he balance unharmed. "This guys has the ability to control gravity, much like the Deva Path. I've got to be careful." Comato quickly formed hand seals. Fire formed within his mouth and in one motion, Comato expelled the fire at Shinzui. Shinzui smiled while he did hand signs, This Uchiha vs Uchiha battle was getting interesting second by second. The earth before him instantly rised up and took a form of a Wall, deflecting the fireball attack. Shinzui quickly jumped on top of the wall, expelling a massive stream of intense flames aimed towards Comato, but Shinzui made sure to set Comato's surroundings on fire first, before setting to ablaze the cornered Comato. Comato moved his arms in a circular motion dispelling the fire. But before the flames could completely disappear, Comato quickly regathered them up, comprised them into a ball and blasted Shinzui's fire back at him. "Using a opponents so cheaply against them, and you call others unoriginal, you make me laugh," Shinzui said as he sat down on the wall, as a wall of Yin-Yang Release, took form before Shinzui absorbing the flames. Still Sitting on the Earth wall, Shinzui spoke, "I am fairly impressed, What is your name ?" "You are mistaken, that technique is completely original." Comato corrected. "My name is Comato Uchiha. I am the reborn Six Paths.." Comato laughed out loud. "I sound weird actually saying that.." Comato sighed "What's your name?" "The Reborn Six Paths eh ?" Shinzui gave a sign of exclamation, though he had figured it out almost during the earlier skirmish of theirs. "You say you are a Reborn Six Path, but you havent proven to me yet, any thing about it, turns out you may be a bluffer of a Leaf Shinobi," Shinzui said has remained seated on the Wall, tapping his right fingers on his right lap. "Well, what would you like to see? And I still haven't gotten your name." Comato crossed his arms. "So who are you?" "To tell you the truth, I have forgotten my name," Shinzui said, "People just call me the "'Fang'", Come at me, without hiding your full powers, Or else" Shinzui took a breath has he concentrated and created two bomb infused mechanical bats using Yin-Yang, "Or else, Konoha is going to kaboom," Shinzui laughed has he sent the bats high in the air towards the direction of the Leaf. "You're threatening to destroy my home...that will be your greatest mistake." Comato eyes began to transform. His pupil changed to a white color that started to expand over his eyes, creating ripples with tomoe attached to two of the ripples, counting six tomoe in total."I would suggest you do the same." Fascinated by the Rinnegan design on Comato's eyes, Shinzui smiled, "Well, expected much, You suggest me to do the same ? What for ? Give me a reason to" Shinzui said has he stood up on the earth wall. Without saying another word, Comato's body began to transform. Two extra arms grew out of his shoulders, changing into twin cannons. Channeling Earth Release through his bending art to make the wall crumble and fall apart. After, Comato set out several kunai that were marked with the transportation formula embedded on it. Shinzui immediately leaped from the wall to a nearby tree, his eyes glowing blue in the process, unleashing a telekinetic force at the Kunai's , forcing them to be pushed back against Comato, the pushed back Kunai also were given the added Homing effect, that made the kunai follow the movements of Comato until they hit him. "This is what it feels like when your own attack is used against you, double the wrath" Using him own telekinetic force, Comato pointed his finger down to get the Kunai to drop where they were. Comato quickly moved to the area where Shinzui was. Channeling Wood Release through his bending arts, Comato made the tree wrap itself around Shinzui tightly squeezing. "Now were you saying about my jutsu not bring original?" Caught in the Wood, Shinzui wasnt the one to panic, using his hands to squeezingly form seals, The Uchiha spewed out a high pressure stream of water, powerful enough to cut the wood and free him from the grasps. as he telekinetic ability to levitate in mid-air away from Comato. "Where do you think you're going?" Comato held his hand out, channel chakra through the Deva Path, Comato was able to manipulate gravity around him and pull Shinzui back toward him. Aiming his chakra arm cannons. Charging them up for a blast when Shinzui got within a close range. As Shinzui gained close distance to Comato, Shinzui's focused his flashy blue eyes at Comato, who was rather focused on his Asura/Deva Path abilities. Shinzui brought forward his hands, tightly gripping Comato's neck in a effort to choke him to breathlessness via telekinetic abilities. This would ensure the Uchiha to loose focus on his work and focus on getting himself a breath to survive. Due to the Kadino being activated it somewhat cancel out the effetct of the telekinetic choke, still choking him but not as hard as Shinzui thought. Shinzui was indeed in close enough for Comato to physically touch him. Two of Comato's mechanical cannon reverted back to arms and grabbed Shinzui to hold his body still. A third one also changed back into a arm placing its hand on Shinzui's head while the fourth one remained a arm cannon. "Like I said, Threatening my home will be your greatest mistake......Now I'm wondering should I suck you dry of chakra then blast your body. Or should I take your soul then blast your body. Either way.....there will be nothing left." "Nahh. I can't bring myself to kill you. Even if you threatened to destroy my home." Comato placed his own right hand on Shinzui's chest. "I'm giving you s chance to redeem yourself. Shinra Tensei...." Comato whispered letting go of Shinzui, the force of Comato attack would send him back a few meters away from Comato. "Now get rid of your bats." "Bats ? I don't know any of them", Shinzui said, using his own telekinetic force to balance himself mid-air, "Oh those," he continued, "I can see them just outside Konoha, also don't bother going behind them, because I am the only way to stop the bats." Comato trimbled due to his constant usage of Kadino. Comato had began to grow tired. "That's a sign that I've use it too much" Comato thought to himself and started to hold his left eye. "Will you release them? We can keep fighting but let's take this somewhere else". Shinzui smiled, "Now, stop overexercising your eyes, save them for when I am about to unleash mine, As you said, I have stationed the bats on the Konoha Hospital, they won't trigger until I give them a command, where do you want to go ?" Shinzui said as he activated his Sharingan. Comato's eyes reverted back to their three tomoe state. "We are gonna go to a place were we can really cut loose." Comato said waving for Shinzui to follow him to an unknown area that was quite a far distance from the Hidden Leaf. Shinzui interestingly followed Comato by levitating behind the man, making sure to keep some distance, so not to get caught in a surprise ambush. Reaching their destination, Comato turned around to look at Shinzui. "Are you ready to really cut loose? Cause I know I am..." Comato said getting into a fight stance. "When ever you're ready, charge me." "I have the reputation of being called the late attacker, so you go first," Shinzui said, trying to break out of whatever Comato was planning to do. "That or either its just that you're scared. Its completely understandable, I would be scared of me too. I'm just too damn awesome!". Comato teased st Shinzui not really meaning what he said but trying to get a reaction out of him. "Watch what you are speaking, kid, I for one, has the ability to kill the many wounded people in the Konoha Hospital, any second now" Shinzui grinned in anger. Focusing Yin Yang Chakra in his palms, Shinzui shaped into a lions face complete with the mane and launched it towards Comato. Comato created a wood clone that stood beside him. Opening his left palm revealing the flying raijin seal on his hand. Warping the attack away, the clone threw a Kunai at Shinzui, instantaneously sending back to its owner. Using Telekinesis, Shinzui pushed the Kunai back at Comato, sending the technique right back at him during the process. Comato raised his right hand and the seal that is usually there wasn't here. "Oh shit..I forgot..." Comato said jumping in the air while his clone took the blow. Using the moment Comato was stuck in the air, Shinzui reverted his sharingan to ordinary state while using his psychic abilities to push Comato harshly back to earth. The was a load thud from Comato smashing into the ground causing a small cater. Comato stood up regain his ground. "That was a cheap shot. I can understand you're terrified but you don't have to pull cheat moves like that." Comato said mocking Shinzui's technique. "I don't need mocks for a tenderfoot like you, on how to play games," Shinzui said, as he slowly glided back to earth. "Hmph. Games, huh? You think toying people's innocent lives is a game?!? I show you what my meaning of a game is!" Comato clenched his fists jumping in the air to punch the ground. Using his Bending to cause severe caters and cracks. Then he channel Fire Release through to cracks, causing fire to erupt from them. "I'm done playing nice. I going to give you ONE last chance to clear those lethal weapons from my home!" "And you think punching the earth will help you solve all your problems ?" Shinzui said has he awakened his Sharingan, jumping onto a tree nearby has he saw beneath him, a wannabe-Sage reincarnate surrounded by flames of his own strength. "As a matter of fact...I do. It helps me preserve the essence of human life. Its keeps me from ripping you body apart and devouring your flesh!" There was silence for the amount of three seconds. Comato's face turned red as if he was holding something in. He wore a smile that came from ear to ear. Then finally, he let out a giant hysterical laugh. " Shinzui stood unfazed, at the sight of the maniac, "You are bother me much, just give your all, instead of playing with time," Shinzui replied in anger after a while. Removing his katana from its sheath, he faced it towards Comato. "You wanna fight with weapons, huh." Holding out his left hand, Comato's Bo-staff appeared. "Fine, no more jokes or games. Just strictly fighting." Comato twirled his staff releasing several air slices with enough force to cut through solid rock, at Shinzui. "You think, those techniques would work against me ? Well, since you are using a weapon, let me use mine too" Shiznui said while quickly fanning his Gunbai, creating a powerful gust of wind that changed the trajectory of the wind blades, and blow away Comato. Though intentionally leaving one wind blade to to cut his left sleeves as blood could be seen in his arm taken from the wind blade. Comato was knocked back a couple of feet but did lose his balance. "I'll get rid of that Gunbai." Comato exchanges his staff with his sword. In one swift movement, Comato sped to Shinzui swinging his sword aiming for Shinzui's Gunbai. That moment, Comato had done a huge mistake he wasn't supposed to, compete Shinzui in the area of speed and related combat. Using chakra flow on the Gunbai to block the strike. the chakra hardened to form a barrier easily blocking the strike of the young jōnin. "Barrier Ninjutsu?" Comato jumped a few feet. "That Gunbai sure is troublesome. What does I do next? He doesn't seem like his taking this seriously." Comato thought to himself waiting for Shinzui to attack. "Hmpf, you dare disgrace the name of the God Sage, with you puny little battle strategy, Shinzui said, outing his Gunbai towards Comato. "''If you want to truly succeed in defeating me and saving the villagers, follow me to my place, with training you are to succeed in inheriting the powers of the Sage. But under one condition, you have to sacrifice your Samsara Eyes." Shinzui continued to lecture the young man, has the mechanical bats arrived and sat on his Shoulders. "Sacrifice my Rinnegan? No...but you can see them once again." Comato reactivated his Rinnegan. His mechanical arms grew back. "You're talking about my puny battle strategy. Well it has seemed to work pretty well. You don't know it yet. So I'll give you one hint." Comato raised his right palm showing it to Shinzui. Shinzui anger grew worse, never knew was it because of Comato's constant mocking, or his stupidity in realizing the situation he was in. Shinzui wiped of what appeared to be perspiration from his forehead, while doing a facepalm. With his Sharingan activated glowing red in response to Comato's Rinnegan. Chakra solidified behind Shinzui as a figure of Indra was carved from this solidified chakra. The wrathful Indra, discoursed, "You dare defame my fathers fame and glory, you shall pay for it with your own life." "I'll pay with my life...... Nahh, I don't think I'm going to die today." Comato teased. Three Wood Clones emerged from Comato's back scattering and hiding themselves within the forest "I'd be best for you the stop before things get bad." "Hiding your clones ?" Shinzui laughed, "You see, I can track them whenever I like, so if you think guerrilla warfare is gonna work, rethink your strategy." Shinzui then, started expelling rock bullets which expanded to huge boulders that went on to hit Comato. "Elemental attcks don't work on me." Comato raised his hand stopping the rock bullets. "But I'll gladly absorb them to replinsh my own charka." Using the absorbing powers of the Preta Path, Comato absorbed the earth release ninjutsu. "Is that all you have for me? It was pretty lame to give me a speech about how I'm going to pay for defaming you father then use a lame attack like that. Wouldn't you agree...........Son?" "Hmm, I see I have a feeling you have exposed your weakness, you cant absorb and attack at the same time eh ? Looks like you have not understood the basics of a fight, and just follow your animal senses, which really is a insult to animals btw," Shinzui said with blue glow on his eyes, as he pointed his index finger to Comato's head bringing it down in a flash. This effect, caused to tear to go down Comato's head through his neck, chest and stomach, cutting it out cleanly using telekinetic force. Shinzui's attack happened so quick that Comato didn't notice nor feel anything to act accordingly. A couple of seconds after, Comato start to feel blood pour from his face. Noticing how his body had been cut, he graveled over in agonizing pain falling to the ground. Shrieking at the feeling of unbearable torture like pain. "I-I must keep myself together." Comato thought trying to keep his clones from disappearing. "What did he do?" Weaving Hand seals, the heavens closed as rain pured in the area. "That's a lesson for not listening to elders, try to think, if only you had accepted my earlier idea, "''You would have been living a life completely opposite of what you are now." "You continue to underestimate me.." Comato managed to let those words slip from his lips. Opening his right palm, Comato's tattoo was now visible. Placing his right palm on his face, Comato's injury was healed almost instantly. Comato stood up as the rain poured down on him. "I'll go with you." Comato said to Shinzui. Because of the influence of rain on the healing technique, Comato had to engage more stress and chakra to heal his wounds. With his natural speed, Shinzui appeared towards Comato in a instance knocking down the younger Uchiha's head with a chakra palm, knocking him unconscious and the Clones disperse. Carry the fainted Comato to a nearby cave, Shinzui began treating Comato's body, carrying out a little experiment with the young man. Forty five odd minutes later, Shinzui with his cloak on, carried Comato who was still unconscious to another Uchiha Kaio, who was out in the forest searching Comato. "Take care of him," Shinzui said, "He was out unconscious in the middle of the forest beaten by a pack of wolves," "What happened to him?" Kaio asked the stranger as he took his brother's body. "Is he alright?" Kaio wondered how his brother got in his current condition. "Just like I earlier said, he was attacked by a pack of wolf, don't worry though, luckily I had these herbs which cured the bite marks on his neck, very dangerous, if I was a second late, he would have died." Shinzui said taking a herb from his pocket and tossing it at Kaio. Kaio started to feel suspicious about what the man was telling him. "So, Comato was attacked by wolves? And he lost?" Kaio catches the herb, still wondering what happened. "How did Comato get reduced to such a pitiful state?" Kaio thought. "Well then, be careful on your way through the jungle," Shinzui said, has he flickered from tree to tree away from the twins.